Hilarious
by Infelix
Summary: Dois anos sumido e Tom Riddle se achava no direito de aparecer na sua frente.


**N/A:** Ai está a dondoca de Little Hangleton, **Moownk**,de presente para você ;D

.

.

**.Hilarious.**

.

.

.

Viajar até Londres para uma festa de casamento? Tudo bem. Ser madrinha de Ellen e Charles? Ótimo. Descobrir que o padrinho era Tom Riddle? Horrível.

Pensando bem, tudo naquele dia estava horrível. Seu cabelo estava horrível, o terno de seu marido estava horrível, a decoração da igreja estava horrível, o vestido de Ellen, pelo amor de Deus, estava horrível... Mas, acima de tudo, Tom Riddle estava horrível.

Fazia dois anos desde a última vez que ela o vira. Dois anos desde que ele fugira com aquela criaturinha nojenta que era Merope Gaunt. Dois anos desde que ele deixara Little Hangleton sem avisar ninguém. Dois anos sem receber notícias. Dois anos esperando que ele voltasse para ela. Dois malditos anos e agora ele se achava no direito de aparecer no casamento dos Campbell para ser padrinho, de mostrar a cara na sua frente... Ela sabia que Tom havia voltado a Little Hangleton há quase um ano, mas ainda não havia falado com ele, afinal, diferente do que ela esperava, Riddle não apareceu na sua porta, pedindo para que ela voltasse para ele. Não. Ele se enfiou naquela maldita casa onde morava com os pais e não saiu de lá até... Bom, até aquele dia do casamento.

Tom estava terrível. Bonito, como sempre, mas terrível. Era fácil ver que o homem havia ficado sem dormir por um bom tempo, já que havia olheiras debaixo de seus olhos – aparentemente a Sra Riddle tentara cobri-las com algum tipo de maquiagem, já que estavam menos visíveis, mas ainda assim era possível vê-las. _Haha_. Não foi dessa vez que você conseguiu deixar todos da sua família com uma imagem perfeita, Mary Riddle. Ele estava sorrindo, mas era um sorriso diferente...Onde estava aquele sorriso aberto que ele sempre tinha em seu rosto? Merope Gaunt deve tê-lo roubado... Bom, tomara que ela tenha guardado aquele maldito sorriso em algum lugar seguro onde ela nunca mais o visse.

Bom, pelo menos a cerimônia havia terminado e ela poderia ir se sentar. Na verdade, para o inferno com a festa, ela queria ir para casa, tirar os sapatos, tirar aquele vestido, desfazer aquele penteado idiota e se jogar na cama. Pelo menos lá ela não teria que olhar para o rosto de Tom Riddle.

- Cecilia.

- Oh, Tom – ela sorriu, é claro, ela não seria rude – Quanto tempo.

- É...

Os olhos azuis dele percorram-na dos pés a cabeça.

- Você e... William Wright?

- Sim, ele é um amor de pessoa – a mulher respondeu, acenando rapidamente para o marido que estava a alguns metros deles – Muito querido.

- Isso é bom – o homem deu uma risada nervosa e olhou para ela novamente – Você está... Ahm... Para quando?

- Janeiro – Cecilia sorriu, passando a mão por sobre a barriga.

- Meus parabéns – ele sorriu. Graças a Deus não era _aquele _sorriso de antes.

- Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, antes que Tom abrisse a boca novamente,mas parecia que as palavras haviam ficado presas em sua garganta.

- Sabe, eu acho que vou pedir para Will me levar para casa – a loira falou – Estou meio cansada.

- Cecilia, preciso falar com você.

- Já falamos tudo o que tinha para ser falado, eu acredito – a mulher praticamente cuspiu as palavras no rosto do outro, antes de sussurrar – Por que não volta para a sua mulher? Aposto que _Merope Riddle_ deve estar sentindo a sua falta.

Riddle arregalou os olhos e, novamente, pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas soltou um longo suspiro, antes de dar as costas para ela e ir se juntar aos pais.

Enquanto observava Tom se afastar, Cecilia começou a pensar que seria muito interessante se Merope pregasse alguma peça naquele infeliz... Um filho perdido por aí que um dia aparecesse na porta dos Riddles, quem sabe? Seria interessante. Bom, se um dia isso acontecesse, ela gostaria de poder ficar sabendo da reação dos Riddles... Seria hilário.

**.fim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **fuck yeah, Cecilia, eu adorei escrever você, mesmo não gostando nem um pouco da sua pessoa.

O que acharam?

Beijos ;***  
Ari.**


End file.
